


Haven

by hariko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariko/pseuds/hariko
Summary: Curiosity turns into affection, which turns into pain and longing and in the end, Jongin is left wondering was everything worth it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i made jongin older than kyungsoo, cause in my head for this fic i depicted jongin as an aloof, cool senpai~  
> whereas kyungsoo to me is bright and cheerful: practically oozing youth charm
> 
> they are so OOC i think. idk. i dont know them in person

The normal coffee shop Jongin frequents was closed that day.

It wasn’t something earth shattering, but to Jongin who was juggling sleepless nights and a bundle of assignments, the coffee shop was a haven of sort for him. Warm, bitter coffee and the ambient music; it calmed him and yet made him focused.

Accepting his fate, Jongin heaved a sigh and turned around to go back home. Caught off guard, he nearly bumped into someone who wasn’t looking up and hadn’t noticed Jongin.

“Ah, sorry,” the stranger bowed to Jongin, and he caught glimpse of bunches of paper threatening to slip the stranger’s grasp, eye bags that rival his, and a school uniform.

“Kids have it hard these days, eh?” Jongin offered as condolences.

“Well, _this kid_ is a final year high school student so yeah, it is a bit hard these days,” the stranger retorted while glancing to the red _CLOSED_ sign on the coffee shop’s door, sighing.

The stranger finally looked Jongin in the eye, and after a while bowed his head. “Sorry, you don’t look so good too.”

Jongin isn’t one to open up to strangers. He isn’t one to start conversations, heck, there are still some people in his class that he hasn’t made eye contact with. But as his mouth ran faster than his brain could catch him, offering coffee at another coffee shop down the road to the tired high schooler, he thought the change of pace was nice.

So on the day the normal coffee shop Jongin frequents was closed, Jongin met Kyungsoo.


	2. chapter 2

Kyungsoo can’t really handle spicy food.

Its Saturday, mid-autumn where summer is shying away and the winter wind has started blowing too soon. Jongin hides his face behind the scarf he has wrapped around his neck as cold wind blows towards him again. Beside him is Kyungsoo, eyes bright despite just finishing cram school, ears and cheeks red from the cold.

Its evening when Kyungsoo insist they take a walk to the nice lady who sells _ddeokbokki_ in a food truck near his cram school. It’s windy and Kyungsoo states that this would be the perfect time to eat hot, spicy food. It’s out of nature, but in regards to Kyungsoo, Jongin finds himself constantly in situations where he is swept away by him. He stopped questioning it and instead takes it as it is.

Kyungsoo takes another bite, goes _ahhhh_ , tongue out and eyes watery from the spiciness. Jongin chuckles under his scarf, and Kyungsoo catches him, rolling his eyes in response.

“I can handle spicy food” Kyungsoo retaliates as he stuffs more _ddeokbokki_ into his mouth, quietly chewing, his ears getting redder.

Jongin takes a piece from Kyungsoo’s plate. Ah, it really is spicy.

Kyungsoo can’t really handle spicy food, but he won’t admit it.


	3. chapter 3

The next time they met was pure coincidence.

Jongin was near the _Business_ section of the bookstore, skimming through books in preparation for his new semester. His lecturer had suggested they look up a few books over the break, and Jongin was looking for something beneficial to do to fill his time.

The business section is next to the _Art_ section, where Kyungsoo was frantically flipping through two books. One was in regards to anatomy drawing, which Kyungsoo knew he should invest in, as this was one of the subjects for finals and he never properly mastered the subject. The other book was about flowers. His mother, a painter herself, often drew flowers. It was her favorite subject and every time he saw her work, he was left in awe. Flowers are an elegant, mature subject, and sadly those aspects are still foreign to him.

The young boy was too immersed in thought to notice the figure walking towards him, and it wasn’t until Jongin places his chin on Kyungsoo’s head that he noticed his presence.

“Aren’t you too free on a Monday?” Kyungsoo offers as a greeting. Jongin replies by nudging his chin harder against his head, Kyungsoo laughing and playfully hitting him away.

“Why don’t you get both?” Jongin offers as a solution. Kyungsoo points towards the price tag and playfully pouts to Jongin.

“I can only afford one.”

“No, you don’t.”

Jongin tugs on his arm, pulling the young one towards the cash register. He urges Kyungsoo to place both the books on the counter, and after reluctantly doing so, Jongin places his books on top. He politely ask for their books to be packed separately and when the cashier rings his total, Jongin swiftly offers his card.

“Woah, what a _hyung_ move,” Kyungsoo says as he accepts the bag from Jongin, bowing his head in gratitude.

“What do you mean?” he laughingly asked as the stepped out of the bookstore, playfully rubbing the young one’s hair.

Their meeting this time was pure coincidence, but does pure coincidence really happen in real life?

**Author's Note:**

> i know, its short. im trying a new writing style where one chap will be around 200-500 words or so. wanna avoid word vomit where unnecessary
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading it! :D


End file.
